keekan_n_cofandomcom-20200213-history
The Soup e p i d e m i c
Info So recently theres been an epidemic on ingram. Various soup accounts have been popping up left and right. Thres a total of eight other soup accounts, not counting Keekan's i am the best soup. It started first back in november with i am the better soup. After that 2 more popped up, they dissapeared for a month or two and that was the end. Until the better soup returned causing a trend of more pop up soup accounts to emerge to harrass or just do anything to Keekan n is frends. I_am_the_better_soup The original trolls soup account. They originally popped up in mid november and targeted Keekan, Camera, and Trebber specifically. Keekan. Trebber, and Camera apparently all made them angered sometime, prompting them to make the account to harrass them. None of them can quite pin point what they did tho, Keekan didn't even know Camera at that time. Time after time suspects came and went. Suspects such as Jams, Ooyan, and much more. The identity??????? The one suspect that has been prevalent ever since November was River. Keekan and his detective colleague Detective Doodoocacapants took him to the interrogation room and sadly came to the conclusion that he was the better soup. This was a heart-renching experience not only for Keekan, but also for Detective Doodoocacapants. That shows the greatness of Keekan n cos detective subsect. Another case solved by us. Iamthebestestsoup Do you know who's really really unfunny?? Jams. And guess who Iamthebestestsoup was??? Jams, it was prebby obvious coz we checked his phone Iamtheultimatesoup Darn we lost one of our best employees coz of this. Mid March, an account popped up called Iamtheultimatesoup. They contacted Keekan threatening to destroy the wiki, and of course Keekan didn't believe them. Little did Keekan know, they were being super srsly and latter they actually attacked the wiki and deleted among 50 - 50 farticles. Keekan had his suspicions Keekan thought it was either Ooyan, Camera, or Bremben. Sadly Keekan and Hooligan seized Ooyans telephone in study hall. They checked it and found that Ooyan was iamtheultimatesoup.Ooyan was fired from the company for comitting treason against us. He was replaced with Salami, who was soon replaced with Hooligan. I_am_the_coolest_soup Mid march, another soup account popped up by the name I_am_the_coolest_soup. They would post mean posts harassing Keekan such classics like "New england clam chowder WTF DOES THAT EVEN MEAN LIKE ARE YOU HANDICAPPED BRUH". Other classics include "This photo is blurry because I am trying to hide my ugliness caused by Keekan". Evryone thought it was Salami, Keekan didn't believe coz he was very loyal to Keekan. Keekan and Hooligan did another mandatory telephone check on Salami and gess wot, they found the vary unfortunate revelation that he was the coolest soup. Keekan demoted him and Hooligan stepped up. Salami was eventually fired for harrassing the other employees like Camera and Trebber. It was a goob run with Salami Iamthe_3_monthold_expired_soup Around end of march, another soup account popped up. Iamthe_3_monthold_expired_soup started harrassing Keekan n friends and sarted a groupchip with all of the other soup accounts including Keekan and Gumper for some raisin. The identity is still unknown I_am_the_tasteiest_soup End of March, once again another soup account popped up. And once again they just kept harrassing Keekan and friends. Their identity is still unkown ' the_below _average_soup' Once again around the end of March another soup account popped up. This time they weren't hellbent on harrassing Keekan and friends. This time they were quite pollite to Keekan n his frembs, Which was a nice change of pace. We orangenillay thot that it was Jake just Jake, but Keekan and Hooligan did a mandatory telephone check and nothing turned up. Their identity is still unkonwn Iamtherelativelydecentsoup Now heres a soup account that Keekan actually quite favors. They don't attack Keekan or his frends, they don't shitepost they're just n i c e. Again just a nice change of pace from all the hate going on in the soup account thingy. Their bio said "I actually have no problem with Keekan at all, in fact, I quite enjoy him, he's a rather cool fella". It was just a nice change of pace. Whoever they are, here at Keekan n co appreciate you vary much. Category:Other